The present invention is directed generally to securing a pair of skis and poles from theft by an automatically retractable security line stored within the handle of a ski pole.
In the normal course of a day's skiing it is common for a skier to leave his ski equipment unattended temporarily while he enters a ski lodge or buildings to purchase a lift ticket, eat lunch, or rest. At such times, ski equipment may be placed on a rack or leaned against a tree. Often, this equipment may be stolen or accidentally removed if it is left in such positions unsecured. A means to protect such theft or ski removal is, therefore, desirable.
Coin operated lockers and racks are available for skiers to secure their ski equipment. Such devices, however, can be inconvenient and costly.
Various portable locking devices are available which may be carried by a skier. However, due to the weight or inconvenience of carrying such devices, most skiers would prefer a more simplistic device or solution.
Few security systems provide a streamlined cost effective and efficient means for locking and temporarily storing ones ski equipment. In addition, none of the prior art discloses such a security system which utilizes an automatic retractor mechanism to store a security line interior to a ski pole grip housing.
It is therefore an outstanding object of the present invention to provide a ski pole which utilizes an automatic retractor mechanism to store a security line interior to a ski pole grip housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cost effective and convenient security system which will prevent theft and not require a skier to carry any additional or cumbersome parts.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a ski pole retractor mechanism which will allow for step wise advancement of a security line when it is pulled from the interior of the ski pole grip housing.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.